I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general fields of medications, vitamin supplements and the like;
The invention is more particularly in the fields of removal of pills, tablets, caplets, capsules and the like from blister packaging;
The invention is even more precisely directed to an inexpensive, easily portable, device and method for removing blister packaged pills from their packaging, which device and method can be used by persons with arthritis and other afflictions limited in their strength and hand dexterity.
II Description of the Prior Art
I am aware of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,690,279; 4,909,414; 4,975,015; 5,368,187; and 5,722,563 which have to do with removing pills and the like from blister packs. I am also aware of a clamshell-like device which attempts to do this by pushing a blister packed pill against a sponge rubber.
The prior art of which I am aware is generally ineffective for use by individuals. Some of the prior art is specifically directed to equipment not at all suitable for an individual user. Additionally, all of the prior art with which I am familiar is difficult or impossible for use by persons with arthritis and other disabilities.
None of the prior art of which I am aware has the unique features of my present invention which include, without limitation: very small size; extremely light weight; usable in one hand or by pressing with a palm, or arm; usable by persons with arthritis or other hand impairments; uniquely configured to accommodate virtually every size blister packed medical and supplement item; unusual cup member which receives the item being removed from the blister; and unique means for supplemental weakening of the blister pack backing without danger of cutting.
None of the prior art embodies the unique combination of features possessed by my new pill remover as disclosed below.